Recently, various kinds of electrophotographic photoreceptor having a amorphous silicon light-sensitive layer on a support have been proposed. This type of electrophotographic photoreceptor typically has excellent mechanical strength, panchromatic properties and long-wavelength sensitivity. To further improve electrophotographic characteristics, several types of electrophotographic photoreceptor have been proposed. One of such proposal is a separated-function type material that is formed by functionally separating the photoconductive layer into a charge-generation layer and a charge-transport layer. Another such proposal is for material having a surface layer applied to a light-sensitive layer containing boron. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 60-112048.)
The electrophotographic characteristics of the conventionally-proposed material having a amorphous silicon light-sensitive layer and a surface layer applied on the light-sensitive layer, vary widely according to the quality of the surface layer and boron concentration. When a surface layer is applied on the amorphous silicon light-sensitive layer, image flow often occurs in the copy image, particularly when the surface layer is composed of a nitrogenated amorphous silicon film. This problem has not yet been solved and often leads to unsatisfactory results.